Water and Ice
by my tragedy31
Summary: Hi this is one of my stories i have been perfecting. please let me know what you think.


I don't own anything. I know I started a story like this but I didn't like it and decided to redo it. Tell me what you think.

Through the dirty bus window I saw black, blocky letters spelled out AQUAREM on the painted white brick wall. The bus had stopped and everyone was talking loudly as they were getting out of the dingy yellow bus. Something was wrong. Though I picked up on it and at first I couldn't figure out exactly what was out of place. No one else noticed anything out of the ordinary. It was a small thing. Something only someone who was not ordinary would think of. I looked around outside through the window waiting for my turn to get off. Suddenly I realized that it was far too clean for a public place.

There was no gum on the sidewalks or buildings not even dirt or finger prints just clean unbroken, sparkly, white. And the benches had been there for a while because of the slight weather damage but there were no names in sharpie written on the wood, or so and so loves so and so, no rude drawings just clean wood. In fact they looked freshly varnished and shiny. The grass was all just so high and though all the flowers were easily accessible -really if I wanted I could step on them- and not protected in any way- no fence not even a sign to tell you to stay on the sidewalk- there wisent so much as foot print or brown spot to show that any kids ate there lunch there or accidently stepped into the flowers. It was so clean it was downright sterile.

It was a small thing. Tiny, microscopic and insignificant but it put me on edge in a big way. I felt someone looking at me from the front of the bus and when I turned to see who, I saw something hurled at me and put up my hand to catch whatever it was. The snap of rubber and scratch of metal later I saw that it was a thick rubber band studded with staples. Clever. The girl who snapped it at me with a rubber band shooter-Courtney- laughed her blue eyes twinkling and curled blond hair bouncing in its ponytail holder as she skipped down the stairs. Nothing I can do about it, I thought as I stood up and picked up my pack with my good hand and putting it on my shoulder. I walked down the aisle peeling the staples n the rubber band out of my hand. Four staples on my palm four on my fingers where it hit. 16 tiny, deep, and bleeding holes in my left hand. I put my hand in my black jean pocket.

As I stepped off the bus I realized that the guide was as "perfect" as the facility. A tiny young blond woman with blue eyes and skin that looked so pale that it looked like it had never seen the sun. The name tag on her pale yellow blouse said "Stacy". I was the last person on the bus so when I got off, she smiled and started talking. I ignored her. Something was off about this whole place.

She led us inside and with the wave of air that passed over me that was heavily perfumed with cleaner and floor wax. The lobby was surprise, surprise all white tiles. There is a cobalt blue marble desk and simple open doorways. As I was looking around I felt something press against my head like a head ach without the pain. It is weird, uncomfortable but not painful. The pressure came with a sad mixture of feelings, depression, hopelessness, exhaustion, hunger, fear and maybe the beginning of a spark of hope.

"Help". Someone said and I looked around. I did not recognize the voice and was looking for whoever was asking for my help which was weird because I was the last person any one would talk to. I couldent see anyone who needed help or was trying to get my attention at all.i could still feel the pressure in my head. Ummmm what to do now I've lost it, I thought. "No you haven't" the voice replied. This time I didn't bother with looking around. The group began to move and I fallowed unthinkingly.

Deciding that I had nothing to lose by "talking" back I replied, then why are you talking to me… In my head. "I need help." The voice replied. It sounded like a guy. "my name is Abe Sapien and I am here because I was kidnapped." I was right the voice was a he. Wow after all that I could only think that I was right. What is wrong with me. "How am I supposed to help you? I don't know if you are real? Why me anyway?" I asked and then took a look at my surroundings. The guide had led us in to a square room with glass walls so we could see the fish. In the tank there was only cement, no water plants and sand, no toys just dolphins and for some strange reason they seemed sad to me.

" You know this is not an aquarium. your too smart to believe that. This is a science center and believe me you don't want to know what they are doing. What I need you to do is dangerous but if I go to someone else they won't help. I am real and I am up the stairs to your left and in the first door in the right. I need a distraction no time to explain. Please hurry." Abe yelled the last part and the pressure was gone.

Making sure that no one was looking at me which no one was, I crept up the stairs and stood behind the partly open door and peeked in. there was one old man in a lab coat in front of a tank. I couldn't see what was in the tank and the old man was mumbling to whatever was in there. I crawled on my hands – my left caked in tacky blood and still lightly bleeding which I had forgotten about-and knees behind a desk that was a little bit behind the scientist so I could hear what the man was saying to whatever was in the tank. Looking behind me I wanted to smack myself I left a sticky red trail behind me.

"Now this isn't so bad is?" the man said his voice was gravely and had an empty syringe in his hand which was being quickly filled with bluish blood from whatever was in the tank. In the tank was a man that looked like a fish. All that I could see was that he had blue skin –which seemed pale-and webbed toes and fingers, big black eyes and gills he seemed as angry as he could in the tank and I couldn't blame him. I waited for the man to remove the syringe. Neither human nor merman noticed me yet. the man just talked to Abe. I didn't bother trying to listen in Bothe were completely distracted and I did the dumbest thing in my life I tackled the man to the floor busting the syringe and o the irony landed on the sharp mess with my left hand. I think I am going to need stitches. I rolled off of him and knowing he was fallowing me ran in the opposite direction that I came in.

The pressure came back into my head and I heard Abe again. "Thank you" he sounded grateful. Looking over my shoulder at the mad man running after me I thought back" don't thank me yet". The old man grew tired quickly and then an alarm went off. Crap .i ran down the first stair case I saw and got mixed up in my class while we were pushed out the door. "Call this number" Abe said and a number flashed into my mind and then the pressure suddenly disappears. i managed to dial it as I went out the door and after pressing mute dropped the cell in the flowers. There goes my new black berry. I slide my ripped up hand in my pocket as I enter the bus and then the bus driver takes off and a garbage truck comes in. good luck Abe.


End file.
